Palm City Police Department
The Palm City Police Department (PCPD) is a law enforcement agency operating in Palm City and is featured in Need for Speed: Heat. The Palm City Police Department will do anything and everything it can to prevent illegal nighttime street racing in Palm City. They patrol the streets at both day and night, but during daytime, the PCPD's tactics and ability to escalate a pursuit is limited. During the daytime, they will engage in a pursuit if the player rammed into the patrol car, and during the night, they will immediately engage in a pursuit with anyone committing a driving offence including speeding and vandalism. Special tactics will be undertaken by the PCPD during night pursuits including boxing in suspects alongside rolling out equipment and increased aggressive maneuvers as a pursuit continues. Notable Officers *Frank Mercer - A former Lieutenant of the Palm City Police Department, who led the controversial High-Speed Task Force, which also consisted of fellow officers Danny Shaw and Eva Torres. *Danny Shaw - A corrupt police officer who was a part of Mercer's High-Speed Task Force. He drives a Chevrolet Camaro Z/28. *Eva Torres - A police officer and current Lieutenant of the Palm City Police Department who was also a part of Mercer's High-Speed Task Force. She drives a BMW S1000RR. Vehicles Various units with differing capabilities are employed by the PCPD to make sure they always apprehend their suspect. Ford Crown Victoria The Ford Crown Victoria is a common unit utilised by the PCPD for routine patrols. They will engage as a low level response to a pursuit, but will also be present as part of roadblocks and spike strips. Dodge Charger SRT8 The Dodge Charger SRT8 is a less-common, but more aggressive unit utilised by the PCPD for pursuit engagement at higher heat levels. A higher top speed and increased mass makes them persuasive in busting suspects, even though their numbers and teamwork will be their most influential attribute. Some PCPD Chargers are equipped with killswitches, allowing them to temporarily immobilise a suspect's vehicle upon a successful lock-on. Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport The Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport is a high speed interceptor unit that is utilised by the PCPD at higher heat levels for its unique armament. Sometimes fitted with a killswitch, it's capable of temporarily disabling the engine of a suspect's vehicle, but only after gaining a successful lock-on. They're currently the fastest unit available to the PCPD for pursuits. Rhino (S.W.A.T.) The Rhino is a heavy-duty armoured response vehicle that is utilised by the PCPD as an extreme measure during a pursuit. Built as an unstoppable juggernaut for the Special Weapons and Tactics division, it can ram any vehicle out of its way; even fellow PCPD units, in its mission of pinning and subduing a suspect. Helicopter The Helicopter is an aerial response unit utilised by the PCPD to maintain contact with a suspect during a pursuit. Capable of high speed flight and mounted with high tech camera equipment, it's the eye in the sky for the PCPD that was built to keep track of suspects regardless of where or how they attempt to evade. Equipment Road Block A road block is used to block off roads and routes with rigid barriers and patrol units. The time required to co-ordinate and set up a blockade will be a factor in how the PCPD is able to manipulate or deter the escape options for a suspect. Spike Strip A spike strip is used to puncture the tyres of a suspect's vehicle through the usage of long strips of sharpened spikes. They are laid out with the intention of appearing like an escape route for a suspect to lure them across the laid out strip and deflate their tyres. The tyres of any vehicle running over a spike strip will be shredded, allowing PCPD units to pin that vehicle more easily. PCPD units are fitted with run-flat tyres that are designed to remain rigid in the same manner as an inflated tyre after being punctured. Killswitch A killswitch is fitted to some Corvette and Charger PCPD units and will target a suspect's vehicle with an electromagnetic pulse that will temporarily disable their engine once a lock on is acquired. A lock on will take time to achieve after a suspect has been targeted, but this can be interrupted or evaded by ramming the unit using the killswitch. A suspect vehicle that has been hit with a killswitch will have its engine deactivated for a short period of time before its ignition is restored and its engine can start again. Category:Need for Speed: Heat Category:Police Departments